mischievious 'kids' breaking the rules
by sillymissy98
Summary: team Gibbs knows Gibbs really hates when they break his rules but how come they are always finding ways to break them thou...what will they do? worst of the group is Tony and Ziva...TIVA & McABBY
1. don't ever screw over your partner

**A/N: **_this is a fic about Gibbs rules; sorry if may get some of them wrong_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #1: Never screw over your partner<strong>

Ziva is working at her desk doing paperwork from their last case and McGee and Tony are out of the office interviewing someone and she turns when she can hear her partners arguing as they get off the elevator walking towards their desks, "TONY LEAVE ME ALONE! WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

McGee storms over to his desk and drops his backpack down behind his desk, "Everyone go fine where you went?" Ziva asked.

Tony nods and sits down at his desk, "Was fine until McPartyPooper ruined it."

McGee stares at the senior agent and grabs his cellphone before storming off to the elevator and leave and Ziva walks over, "What did you do to him?"

Tony shakes his head, "I didn't do anything. He just freaked out."

* * *

><p><em>Tony and McGee arrive at Lt. Canter house and walk up to the house and knock on the door and a young boy answers, "Can I help you?"<em>

_They show him their badges, "Is your dad home?" McGee asked him._

_The boy runs off and a minute later a guy comes over, "How can I help NCIS?"_

_"We have a few questions about where you were when your wife was murdered," Tony tells him._

_He nods and leads them inside where another guy is there and he moves to stand by his freind, "Ask away McGee?"_

_"Can you tell us where you were?" McGee asked. "Around 9 two nights ago?"_

_They all nod and one tackles McGee and Lt. husband tackles Tony who has him pinned soon and watch as McGee struggles with the man, "McGee get him."_

_McGee recieves a hit to the jaw, "Could help instead."_

_Tony shakes his head, "Why? You have him."_

_McGee groans as he takes a hit to the head and they wrestle around and the guy gets in a few good punches to McGee's rib cage area until a Metro cop walks in and pulls the man off him, "Neighbors called to complain about the noise and something about a fight."_

_McGee stands up and rubs his jaw, "Thanks a lot DiNozzo."_

* * *

><p>McGee gets off the elevator at Autopsy and see Ducky there and walks over, "Timothy what happened to you?"<p>

He sits down on one of the slabs, "Wrestling match with Lt. Canters husbands friend."

He nods and looks him over, "Hope he's worse then you but didn't Tony go with you?" Gibbs asked walking in and observing him.

He nods but winces, "He had the husband pinned in a minute and decided to let me fight the guy on my own."

Gibbs shakes his head, "Take it easy and see Abby about helping her with the computers that were at the house."

Ducky looks at his ribs, "None of them are broken just bruised and do believe need to take it easy and some painkillers."

He takes the prescription from him, "Thanks Ducky."

Abby looks up as McGee walks in and launches into his arms and pulls back as McGee winces, "Timmy what happen to you?"

"Wrestling match with suspects friend who out weighed me by 60lbs at least."

She sighs and pulls him into a gentle hug and kisses him on the lips softly, "Did you see Ducky?" He nods and shows her prescription. "Good I thought you and Tony were going to go and question the husband? Why did you get hurt and not him? I just saw him upstairs."

He shakes his head, "He had his guy pinned in a minute and left me to the other."

She frowns, "He let you get beat up?" She pulls him to the elevator and to the bullpen. "Anthony DiNozzo what happen to rule #1?"

He thinks a minute, "What rule? Never put suspects in the same room?"

Gibbs walks in and slaps the back of Tony's head, "Other one. Never screw over your partner."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rule #1a:<strong>  
><em>_Never screw over your partner_

_**Rule 1b****:  
><strong>Never leaves suspects in the same room together_


	2. never be unreachable or forget your fone

**Rule #3a Never be unreachable (always check to make sure have phone before go anywhere)**

Tony grabs the keys to one of the sedans since he wanted to make it there in one piece and since Gibbs was off geting coffee and McGee was at his desk snickering so looks at his ex-Mossad partner/lover, "Zee-vah we need to go and see the Sanchez wife."

She shakes her head as grab they both grab their weapons from their drawers, "Sure but I am driving."

He moves his arm so she can't take the keys from him, "No way Zee-vah. I want to make it there in one piece."

Ziva slaps the back of his head, "Never insult my driving and for that I will drive."

Tony glares at McGee, "Thanks for the help McNoHelper."

McGee supresses a laugh, "I would like to beable to walk for the next month."

Ziva smiles at him and hands him a bag of oreo's, "Thank you McGee."

Tony tosses a tennis ball at his head, "Well for that not coming over for movie night."

He shrugs, "Fine but can just watch it at Abby's place on her new 42' Plasma instead."

He frowns and heads for the elevator with Ziva both leaving their phones on their desks.

[-]

45 minutes later, McGee walks down to Abby's lab _(his secret grilfriend)_ and can hear the music blasting and shakes his head as she spins around and launches into his arms and pull him into a bear hug and kisses him softly while smiling, "I have missed you all morning Timmy. Where is my Caf-Pow?"

He shakes his head and hands her the Caf-Pow, "I am quite busy trying to dig into suspects records so what you need?"

She pulls him to her computer, "Use that one to do whatever. I need company so can keep the creepy guy from Cyber Crimes from walking in here."

He smirks, "Okay Abs but find anything?" Gibbs asked walking in.

Abby turns to face him, "He's down here to keep me company so don't hurt him," she pouts so he wont kick McGee back to his desk.

Gibbs kisses her forehead, "Sure Abs can keep him for now but where are DiNozzo and David?"

McGee shakes his head, "I came down here few minutes ago and they left here to talk to Sanchez wife two hours ago and 15 minutes from here."

Gibbs points to the computer and drops their phones on the table, "Find them and then yuo find me!"

Abby and McGee nod and he leaves, "Oh that can't be good," he said to Abby.

"You think McGee," Gibbs calls out before getting on the elevator.

Abby starts to look at her computer, "You find their cars and I will look at his records."

[-]

Tony and Ziva pull up to the suspects house and walk to the door and there is a loud bang and he peeks through the window and see their suspect running out the back door and into a car and Tony reaches for his phone and curses, "What?" Ziva asked turning to him.

"Was going to call McGeek and have him run the plates but don't have my phone," he tells her.

She heads to the car after realizing she to had forgot her phone, "Damn it so did I."

Tony slaps his forehead, "Boss is going to kill us for this."

She snickers, "He may not find out unless we tell him."

A neighbor walks over, "Mr. Sanchez drives a 2007 Honda Civic LX and color is red. LSR539"

They both look at her and the Metro cop that comes over, "How you know?" Ziva asked.

"I have a real good memory and have nothing bettter to occupy my mind then to watch my neighbors and seen it all the time."

Tony thanks her and turns to the cop, "BOLO on 2007 red Honda Civic LX plate LSR539."

The cop nods and heads back to his car and puts the BOLO out, "Now what we do?" Ziva asked.

Tony looks at her and back at the house, "Look over the house and wait for CSU."

The same cop comes back in the house, "Your CSU team will be here shortly and so will your boss."

They both grimance at the thought of Gibbs knowing they broke one of the most important rules.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 3a<strong>**:  
><strong>_Never be unreachable _  
><em>(always check to make sure have phone before go anywhere)<em>


	3. always check info first before acting

**A/N: **_contined from the last chapter when they discover Gibbs is pissed and know they broke rule #4_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #3b: Never believe what you're told. Always double check<strong>

Gibbs walks back in the bullpen from just getting back from a coffee run and sets a cup on McGee's desk figuring he could have used one that wasn't the nasty one that they try and pass off there and then he sits at his own desk looking at a file, "Thanks boss."

He watches as Vance walks down the stairs from his office and knows by the look on his face he wont like something as he walks over, "Yes Leon?" He asked sarcastically earning a glare from the director who seems ready to kill someone if not him whcih he was use to.

Vance glanes around and see no Tony or Ziva and then to McGee whose typing something and back to Gibbs, "Rule number 3?"

McGee answers them without looking at them, "Never be unreachable; never believe what your told always double check."

Gibbs nods and Vance continues, "Tony and Ziva lost Sanchez after he got away from them in a car and they got the plate number from a neighbor and told it to the Metro officer that had arrived but turns out the neighbor was wrong and car was to an elderly couple who were scared when Metro pulled them over and about 4 cops pointing their guns at them but lucky neither of them were hurt and not going to press the issue of why they were even pulled over in the first place."

Gibbs shakes his head as grab keys to the van, "McGee got the address?" He nods and they head to the elevator and McGee was glad he wasn't facing Gibbs wrath for once and suddenly as they get in the van wish he was not riding with Gibbs as he was really pissed and driving told you.

[-]

Gibbs and McGee arrive at the house and see the NCIS sedan parked out front next to the Medical Examiners van and head inside, "McGee find DiNozzo and David and what we got Duck?" He asked as see his friend walking towards him with Palmer behind him also.

Ducky walks over and leads them to the bodies, "3 females that all have been dead no more then 2 days apart from each other. First has been dead 72 hours and next 48 and the last one was 24. Am guessing our latest was his last victim," he tells Gibbs.

McGee heads to the basement and see his team mates, "Their here Tony," Ziva said as notice McGee was standing at basement door looking at them.

Tony turns to face McGee, "Zee cool it just McProbie but where is our fearless leader, McKnowItAll?"

McGee points behind him, "With Ducky and the bodies and really pissed at you two."

Tony glares at him, "Just get up there and find something to do so not get in trouble with the boss."

Gibbs gets to the door, "You two are riding with me on the way back to the Navy Yard and then we will talk. McGee the sedan," Tony and Ziva both hang their heads fearing the headslaps that were unnotibly going to come their way which knew they deserved.

[-]

Once they get back to the Navy Yard they all ride the elevator to the 2nd floor and McGee gets off and Gibbs hits another button and the doors close and he turns off the eleavtor and glares at them, "What have you done wrong just in the last couple hours?"

Tony shakes his head, "We were unrrachable after we had left our phones back in the bullpen..."

Ziva continues, "We got information from someone and didn't double check it before telling Metro."

Gibbs nods and slaps the back of their heads hard, "Your both grounded to my place for a week and nothing but chores when not working for the time."

Tony is about to protest but sees his look and decides best not to complain, "Yes boss," they both say and he slaps their heads agian.

"What was that for, boss?" Tony asked rubbing back of his head.

"What about rule 19."

Gibbs turns on the elevator and heads back to his desk and Ziva turns to Tony, "Which is 19?"

McGee looks up from his computer, "When Gibbs slaps your head take it."

Tony shakes his head and sits down at his desk, "Yeah that one."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 3b<strong>**:  
><strong> _Never believe what your told, always double check_

**Rule 19****:  
><strong>_When Gibbs slaps your head just take it_


	4. never ever tell a secret to Abby

**A/N: **_This chapter Abby learns about keeping secrets _

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #4a: Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best way, tell one other person if you must. There is no third-best<strong>

McGee is working at his desk trying to get somethingd done from their latest case been working on for last 5 days when he gets an IM and he looks at the sender and looks around making sure Gibbs wasn't around and pops up the chat window seeing Abby

_Goth_Queen: need to see you down here Timmy?  
>ComputerNerd: Abs am trying to get these reports done so can go finish what started last night<br>Goth_Queen: well that sounds more then a good idea to finish  
>ComputerNerd: Abs you have a bad mind at work today<br>Goth_Queen: your just as bad as me Timmy and you know it and love me for it :P  
>ComputerNerd: yes I love everything about you Abby but trying to get some work done so can do something or going to be stuck here all night and earn a head slap for not having it done sooner and playing around all day like our SFA flirting with Ziva all day<br>Goth_Queen: they stilll making googly eyes at each other?  
>ComputerNerd: good thing Gibbs is oblivious to what they have been doing all day or would be hearing about it right now<br>Goth_Queen: well need to talk to you NOW!  
>ComputerNerd: be there in a few minutes so hold onto your horses<br>Goth_Queen: would but Tonto wants to come out and play _:D

McGee looks to see Gibbs is out probably on another coffee run and while Tony was pretending to work on something on his computer but smiling at Ziva who was also on her computer and he shakes his head and he heads to the lab and see Abby there, "Yeah Abs what you need me for?"

She turns and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, "I have to tell you something and can't tell anyone."

He nods following her over to her computer in the lab, "What want to tell me?"

She moves to her computer and clicks something and shows Tony and Ziva making out in an office, "This."

He starts to laugh, "Wow how did you find that?"

"Just bored and looking through footage in the system from last week. Now you know why can't tell anyone."

Tony walks into the lab just then, "Tell anyone what Abs?"

She losses her voice and blurts out, "That found a video of Ziva and you kissing last week."

Gibbs walks in with a Caf-Pow in his hand and slaps Tony in back of the head, "Rule 12?"

Tony hangs his head, "Yeah no dating co-workers."

Gibbs taps Abby on the shoulder so she knows she was wrong, "You rule number 4."

She frowns, "Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best way, tell one other person if you must. There is no third-best."

"Yes and other way is to not be sneaking around the videos and catch them in the first place," he said and handed her the Caf-Pow and left.

Tony waits until he knows went up, "Thanks for that Abs."

Abby glares at him, "Own fault Tony. Rule 5 which is no playing grab-ass or making out at work."

"Then you two really shouldn't talk about that rule since you were making out in here right before got here."

Abby slaps the back of his head and turns back to her computer, "Unspoken rule?"

Tony thinks a minute, "There are no favorites or excpetions to most rules unless name is Abby Scuito."

She pats him on the arm, "I am Gibbs favorite and he wont hurt Timmy just lecture him."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 4:<br>** _Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself.  
>Second best way, tell one other person if you must.<br>There is no third-best!_


	5. Gibbs can tell if yuo lie to him

**A/N: **_McGee learns not good to lie to Gibbs but also was better to tell teh truth and feel better in the end_

_(couldn't remember which was the real rule 7 so added this one)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #7: Never Lie to Gibbs, he always can tell<strong>

Abby walks into her lab to see McGee sitting down in the rolling chair staring at her computer monitor and she walks over and throws her arms around him and kisses him softly and then looks him over and can see he looked a bit sick, "Timmy you sick?"

He shakes his head stifling the groan from the growing migraine that was already building inside his head and looks at her and smiles not fooling her, "Not really and need to get those reports done today and came down here to see if had any tea?"

She smirks and moves to make him some tea and puts some honey inside knowing how to tease his sweet tooth, "How will you work like that?"

He drinks the tea and sighs, "I wont need to do much and when done will tell Gibbs that don't feel good and then go home."

She kisses his forehead feeling the fever that was evident there, "Oh Timmy you should be home since your burning up."

He rests his head against her chest and catchs his breath and smiles again as she rubs soothing circles into his back, "I will be fine for a few hours but thanks Abs."

Gibbs looks up as McGee walks into the bullpen and can tell something seems off about the young man, "McGee you okay?"

He nods and sits down at his desk, "Yeah boss am fine."

He glances at Tony and can see he's looks worried, "Okay McGee."

[-]

About another hour later, Gibbs walks back in and see McGee asleep with his head on his keyboard and sweating and walks over and places a hand on his forehead and can feel him burning up and shakes his head and dials down to the lab, "Yeah Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Abs can you come up here and take McGee home?" He asked her already knowing she would.

She sighs, "Sure be there in a few."

McGee opens his eyes as he hangs up, "Boss?"

"McGee I asked you if were okay but you lied to me," he said but not mad.

He shakes his head, "Needed those reports and feeling okay really."

Tony walks in from getting coffee and sets one on his friends desk, "Still coming over and help install my theatre system McGenius?"

McGee smells the coffee and covers his mouth and Gibbs on instinct moves the trashcan over so he can throw up, "McGee your going home and staying there."

He wipes his mouth and lays his head back on the desk, "Fine boss."

Abby walks in and looks at Tony, "Give him a hand to my hurse?"

Tony nods and helps him to the car and inside, "See you later and feel better."

Abby drives carefully to his place and helps him inside where Jethro is asleep in a corner and when he sees her runs over and about trips them both but she gets him to the couch and covers him up and moves around and starts some more tea, "Ab?" He called out to her.

She walks back to him, "Yea Timmy right here."

He lays on his side and she places a bucket by his head and Jethro lays by the couch, "Can you stay?"

She grabs her phone and calls Gibbs who answers on first ring, "Yeah Abs?"

"Really don't think should stay by himself so fine if stay here?" She asked since she was caught up and nothing really to do.

He sighs and pretends to think about it but glad McGee had someone to look out for him, "Sure Abs stay there and call if need anything."

"Okay see you tomorrow night maybe."

"Don't worry if he isn't feeling up to it Ziva, Palmer, Duck and me can figure way to help DiNozzo."

"Okay will call you when know if can make it or not and thanks Gibbs."

There is a long silence as he moves to by the stairs and no one can hear him, "Good to know he has someone there to make him better."

She smiles knowing he really meant that, "Okay bye."

McGee opens his eyes as she hangs up, "Everything okay?"

She kisses him softly, "Yeah and said don't worry if can't make it since they can figure things out."

They both chuckle, "Then if they electricute themselves their own problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 7:<strong>  
><em>Never lie to Gibbs (he always can tell)<em>


	6. don't take anyone for granted

**A/N: **_Tony learns to not take McGee for granted when he gets sick and can't help the team with something on day off that could use Abby and his help_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #10: Never take anyone for granted<strong>

Tony wakes up and the sun is shining through the windows and look to see Ziva not in the bed and walks to the kitchen and grins seeing her in there cooking something and walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist kissing her neck, "Mornign Zee-vah."

She smirks and turns around and kisses him, "Might have to figure that system on our own today."

Tony groans at the thought, "Why? McSick should be better by this morning since never sick for very long and got the best nurse."

She smacks his chest, "Ducky and Palmer will be here in 30 so go and get a shower while make breakfast."

He heads for the shower and thinking how mcuh easier would be doing theatre system with McGee and finishes and once dressed he pours some coffee into a mug and see a kettle ready for Ducky and his tea as he answers the door and smirks, "Morning Ducky and Jimmy."

Palmer hands his friend some tea bags, "For Timothy in case he does stop by after all heard he went home looking awful yesterday."

Ziva hands Ducky some tea and Palmer coffee, "Yes looked bad and Abby stayed with him."

Tony moves to answer the door and Gibbs is there and hands him some chicken, Fridge DiNozzo and no McGee or Abs."

Tony lets out a low grumble and turn to see Gibbs glaring at him, "How come? Didn't look to bad yesterday."

Gibbs shakes his head and looks around, "Morning Ziva, Duck and Palmer."

Ducky shakes his friends hand, "How is young Timothy this morning?" The ME asked his old friend recalling talk last night that Abby was going to call him in the morning and let him know how he was feeling and whether or not making it there today.

"Talked to Abby who said he was throwing up any liquid she tried to give him and still has a fever of 102. Said you should stop by later on today and have a look at him."

He nods taking a cup of tea Ziva offers him and takes a sip, "That I was planning on doing. Nice of Abigal to stay with him always good to have someone there when are sick."

[-]

Another 3 hours later, Gibbs stands leaning against a wall as see his team try and figure out how in the world to even try and figure out where anything goes and Tony gives up and so everyone stops and looks around all coming to the same conclusion _no way in hell they were going to get that done without someone who had half a mind to know what they were doing_, "Day off so let's wait until he can come over and give us a hand and get this over without getting hurt," Palmer suggested.

Gibbs chuckles, "DiNozzo did you seem to forget all about rule 10?"

Duckky answers, "Never take anyone for granted."

Tony smacks his forehead with he palm of his hand, "Well learned not to but let's watch a movie."

[-]

Abby wakes up around six that night to hear knocking on the door and see McGee and her on the couch and she moves his head which was laying on her shoulder slowly and places a pillow under his head where she was and answers the door and smiles, "Gibbs! Ducky! You both came?"

Gibbs points to a pot in his hands and they walk to the kitchen where set it on the stove, "Ducky made some soup for him."

She hugs them both, "Maybe will hold something down tomorrow."

Gibbs follows Ducky into the living room where McGee is asleep on the couch, "Being in his bed will be better," Ducky told her.

"I can't get him to wake up long enough to get him there."

Ducky and Gibbs help him to the bed room and lay him under the covers, "Call me in the morning and let me know how he's doing," Ducky told her before leave. Abby sighs before slipping into some lounge pants and checks to make sure the alarm was set and slips under the covers and rests her head on his shoulder and soon falls back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 10:<strong> _Never take anyone for granted_


	7. don't date coworker or apologize

**A/N: **_this chapter is what happens what Gibbs finds out about dating co-worker for Ziva and Tony_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #12: Never date a co-worker<strong>

Tony and Ziva spent the night making love and both had woken up again and doing it all over again and never one had noticed that the both had the same look on their face that said _'just made love'_ and oblivious to the fact almost 20 minutes late to work as they arrive in the bullpen and set their bags down behing their desks and look around finally to realize that both Gibbs and McGee weren't there at their desks and look around the empty bullpen and desks, "Where yuo think McGoo is?" Tony asked.

Abby walks into the bullpen and hug both of them and then glares at them, "Unlike you two Timmy knows how to come to work on time after having a romp under the blankets."

Tony raises an eyebrow, "Abs did you just say that at work?"

Gibbs walks behind her and hands her a Caf-Pow and glares at both Ziva and Tony, "Both of you my office NOW!"

Tony and Ziva hang their heads as follow him to the elevator and once the doors are closed Gibbs turns it off, "Yea boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs slaps them both on back if the head, "You know why never date a co-worker?"

They both shrug, "No idea Gibbs," Ziva answers.

"Messes with the teams dynamics and can effect the way you work if your alwyas looking at each other much like you two were all yesterday as filling out reports."

"What you mean boss?" Tony asked trying to sound not guilty.

He glares at his senior field agent, "I mean how you two were filling them out and for some reason had only been able to get not even half of each of your piles done and saw yuo making googly eyes at each other all day from across from each other."

They both look at each other and then back at him, "Sorry about that boss but we will get the rest of them done today."

He shakes his head, "Yes you will and better not catch either of yuo two slacking off again or will transfer one of you to another team." Gibbs turns the elevator back on and Ziva and Tony get off and he heads down to Abby's lab to get some advice.

McGee who has been helping Abby try and fix her computer that has a virus and leaning over the keyboard as Abby is behind him with her arms on either side of him typing on the other keyboard enjoying how close they are right then, "Abs trying to fix this and going to get me into trouble."

Abby smiles and kisses him on the lips softly, "No one will question why I am doing this since my lab and trying to only help."

Gibbs walks in with a Caf-Pow and see this and wonders why she was in that position and shakes his head and clears his throat, "What? Do I have to remind everyone about rule 12 today?"

Abby turns to face him and launches into his arms and hugs him, "Just trying to help him and you already know were together and gave him the whole 'you hurt her I will kill you' speech."

He rolls his eyes and hands her the Caf-Pow, "Abs what's your rule 2?"

"My rule is never hurt Abby unless you have a death wish."

He nods and kisses her on the forehead, "I had already come to terms with you to dating and don't why it will be a problem."

She launches into his arms and he catches her Caf-Pow and sets it down on the table, "Thank you Gibbs."

[-]

Tony looks around the bullpen later after Gibbs had gone off on a coffee run and see McGee and Ziva, "How's it McGoo and Abby can date and not get in trouble and we do?"

Ziva shrugs, "Unlike yuo to we don't let it get in way of work," McGee tells him.

"Yet he never gave you a lecture on breaking rule 12."

Abby walks in and sits on edge of Tony's desk, "Abby's rule 2?"

"Never hurt Abby in anyway or will be in big trouble," Ziva answers.

"One of Gibbs unspoken rules?"

They all think and finally McGee answers, "Gibbs has no favorites except if your name is Abby Scuito."

She smiles over at him, "That's why he didn't get a big one like yuo Tony because Timmy knows better then to hurt me and I am Gibbs favorite so he wont do anything to Timmy."

Tony shakes his head, "Sorry Abs."

Gibbs comes behind him, "Rule 21 and 18," he said and slapped back of Tony's head.

Tony rubs back of his head, "21 is never apologize and 18 is?"

"Better to seek forgiveness then is to ask permission."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 12:<br>**_Never date a co-worker_

**Rule 18:  
><strong>_Better to seek forgiveness, then to ask permission_

**Rule 21:  
><strong>_Never apologize.  
>its a sign of weakness<em>

**Unspoken Rule:**  
><em>Gibbs has no favorites unless yuor name is Abby Scuito<em>

**Abby Rule** 2:  
><em>Never hurt Abby in anyway<br>(unless for some reason have a death wish)_


	8. you never involve lawyers if possible

**A/N:** _this one chapter decided to throw in Deeks there working a case with them for LAPD_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #13: Never involve lawyers<strong>

Tony and Ziva bring in a suspect and put him in an interrogation room and head for the bullpen and see some sitting at McGee's desk drinking coffee and another standing by him, "Can we help you with something?" Tony asked walking over to them.

The first guy is in a suit, "Parker Connors you just brought in my client James Tankerson."

Ziva nods, "Come and show you to him."

Tony watches them walk off, "Now he's taken care of but who are you?"

Deeks looks around and takes off his earbuds and turns off his IPod, "Detective Marty Deeks LAPD. Joint case."

McGee comes over, "Deeks nice to see you but watch out."

Deeks sighs and sets his coffee on the desk and opens his arms just as Abby launches at him and envelops him in a tight hug, "Marty your here."

Tony chuckles as Gibbs walks in pissed off about having a joint case, "What happen to rule 13?"

"Never involve the lawyers but that was the detective."

Gibbs looks at Deeks and shakes his head, "Of course," he walks off not before dropping a cup of coffee on the desk. "Here and welcome."

Deeks sighs and sees the cup and drinks it, "You really need better coffee around here."

"Boss never brings anyone coffee and you broke rule 13 and he didn't say a thing."

Fornell comes in stopping in front of the detective, "Deeks you get that lawyer for my case on you?"

Deeks chuckles taking a sip of his coffee, "Why would I need to play an over paid lawyer and not scared of you Fornell."

"Vargus was found dead and these guys are investigating the case so don't tell him anything about it," he warns Tony and walks away.

"Wow standing up to the FBI nice," Ziva said walking over. "But he will eat yuo alive and good idea to have some kind of lawyer in there for the interrogation."

He shakes his head, "Abs tell them why don't need one."

Abby smiles from still in Deeks lap, "He don't need to pay one or deal with a cop lawyer because he is one."

"Wow a detective and a lawyer," Ziva said.

"I passed the bar exam and was one for about 6 months before decided needed a career change."

"Why? Better pay and women," Tony said.

Gibbs walks in and slaps him on back of his head and sits down at his desk, "Because he wanted to but better finish that if going to FLETC in a month."

Deeks groans, "Thanks for reminding me going to deal with the cold for 2 months."

Tony chuckles, "Aw someone hate the cold?"

"Rather deal with the desert and grew up in Los Angelas and didn't see to much snow."

Tony claps his hands together, "Than this will be fun for you."

Gibbs glares at his team, "Get to work and Deeks means you too."

[-]

A while later, the lawyer guy comes into the bullpen, "I am filing charges for misconduct against my client from your two agents."

Tony glares at him, "He tried to assult my partner and self defense."

"Still against the law to lay a hand on a suspect."

Deeks walks in and leans against a desk, "Only if they had no reason to but if your client was trying to assult the agents they have every right to defend themselves which means no case for your client on police brutality and try and get in more trouble for false accusations."

The guy turns to face him, "How the hell yuo know that? Suggest talk to a department lawyer before..."

Tony points to Deeks, "Don't have to see the shaggy one your talking to is a lawyer on his down time and I believe him."

"We will see about that," he said and storms off.

Ziva laughs, "Maybe the rule should be, never involve a lawyer...unless his name is Deeks."

Everyone starts laughing and McGee shakes his head, "A good one if stand up to Fornell and that guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 13:<br>**_Never involve the lawyers_


	9. you always work as a team

**A/N:** _this one chapter Deeks is in FLETC training and the team must learn to work together when power goes out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #15: Always work as a team<strong>

Tony, Ziva and McGee are in the bullpen and almost everyone has gone home but they are there finishing paperwork and Abby walks in and sits down on edge of McGee's desk still drinking what was left of her latest Caf-Pow and looks around, "Anyone seen Marty?"

They all shake their heads, "How come Abs?" Tony asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"He was suppose to meet me in the lab a hour ago after his class was over and was going to spend the night at my place..."

"Ooo having a sleepover with both McGenius and detective?"

She glares at him, "Were planning on watching movies and no not invited after last time."

"Try and call him?" Gibbs asked walking in and sitting at his desk.

She nods, "Wont answer his phone and his rental is in the parking lot already. No signal on his GPS for the phone."

Gibbs shakes his head, "Tony go and help look for him."

He groans, "Boss have tons of paperwork to finish."

Ziva shakes her head, "I will go with Abby and look for him."

Gibbs nods, "Take flashlights and radios."

McGee hands Abby the extra set in his desk, "Check in every 15?"

They both nod and set off, "Think that's wise?" Tony asked.

Gibbs glares at his senior field agent, "Better then sending just you."

[-]

Deeks groans as he walks inside the building and the power goes off and pulls out his flashlight, "Damn it," he tries to make it to the elevator when he feels someone behind him and is hit in the head with something and all he sees is a tall guy wearing a ski mask had knocked him out and leaves a note, "Been a while detectve."

[-]

Ziva and Abby get to the floor by the parking garage as the power goes off, "Going to be a long night," Abby said.

Ziva nods, "Hopefully he can find his way."

Abby picks up a note on the ground and gasps, "Ziva?"

Ziva reads it and pulls out her radio, "McGee."

McGee is sitting at his desk and hears her call his name and picks up his radio, "Yeah Ziva?"

"Need everyone down by hallway to parking garage."

He looks up to see Tony and Gibbs grab their weapons, flashlights and radio and he does the same, "Be there in a few."

Abby is sitting on the floor when they walk over and Gibbs kneels in front of her, "Abs you okay?"

She nods, "We came down here after thinking he was stuck outside and found a note," she hands it to him.

He reads it,

_NCIS team, tonight we play hide-an-seek and see if can find your friend before one am or he dies_

"What you think he means Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs shakes his head, "Whoever it was figured the power went off or cut it."

A security guard comes over, "Power was cut."

Gibbs nods, "Go back where you were and call on the radio if something happens."

He nods, "Sure Gibbs."

Tony watches him leave, "You think this is hinky? I mean he catches the new guy by accident?"

Gibs shakes his head, "No idea but Tony with me and Abby. Ziva and McGee. each team search a floor and radio check every 15."

[-]

Deeks wakes up and his head is throbbing and looks around and see the guy looking at him, "Anton what the hell?"

He laughs, "Was going to play this is LA with your team which would be way more fun but Gibbs and his team will have to do."

"Why are yuo doing this?"

He chuckles, "You are the reason my business went down and making you pay. No one will find you."

Deeks starts to cough and blacks out.

[-]

A few hours later, they meet up in the basement, "Boss we haven't found anything," Tony said and almost one."

Gibbs shakes his head and Abby says, "Rule 15. Always work as a team. So we only have storage area to search and we can find him."

They spread out and McGee spots Deeks tied to a chair, "Boss far end of the room," he whispers into the radio.

Anton pops up and a firefight starts and ends in 2 minutes and Abby unties him and taps his cheek, "Marty time to wake up."

Deeks opens his eyes, "Think need Ducky," Tony suggests.

Gibbs nods, "He's in the bullpen and can stitch his head."

Tony helps him stand up and Gibbs puts his arm around him as they help him to the elevator and to the bullpen and McGee comes over with Ducky's medical bag and hands it to him, "Thank you Timothy and lets clean that up and feel a lot better Martin."

Deeks rolls his eyes, "I hate this place when no power."

They all laugh, "That's because once its out everything turns off and tries to keep things safe, Agent Deeks," Vance walks over.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule 15:<br>**_Always work as a team_


	10. better to seek forgiven for something

**A/N:** _in this one Tony and Palmer get into some trouble together and soon regret their actions ahd they learn more about Deeks_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #18: Its better to seek forgiveness, then ask permission<strong>

Tony is bored one day where he has already finished his paperwork from their last case and heads down to Autopsy to see Palmer there bouncing a ball off to the side where there is a desk with some papers on top and also really bored, "Autopsy Gremlin since both are bored out of our minds how about we find something to entertain ourselves?"

Jimmy Palmer looks over at his friend, "Like what Tony?"

Tony snickers and hops up on a table thinking of what to do, "Not sure but between the two of us we can find something to do. Anything you know?"

"Well I did see Deeks playing with a new security stuff we can..."

Tony raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Smart thinking we can figure it out before he can and impress Gibbs," he heads for the elevator with Palmer in tow and finds Deeks backpack behind Ziva's desk and pulls out a lack box and picks the lock and pulls out the security thing, "To my computer and try it there."

Palmer pulls up another chair and they both sit down, "Sure you know what to do? It looks more high tech then what McGee usually is working on."

He waves him off, "Nothing that I can't handle Gremlin."

[-]

Deeks, Abby, Ziva and McGee walk into the bullpen from getting lunch and see them both sitting at Tony's desk and Abby drops a bag of food down on the desk and both of them grab theri food and start to eat but not looking up from the computer, "Whatcha doing?"

Tony shrugs, "Playing a game while big man is away for the day since nothing else to do."

Ziva glances at her partner and Palmer having a feeling they were up to something, "Sure you wont get caught red footed?"

Deeks shakes his head, "Its caught red handed Ziva."

Abby sits down on edge of McGee's desk, "So how you liking FLETC?"

Deeks shrugs, "Ah its boring at times when the others in my group have no damn idea what the instructor is talking about and have to watch over-and-over again the same thing. Like today we had to watch them clean a SIG 5 different times because 3 couldn't get it."

Tony looks up at him, "Now probie where you learn to become so smart in ways of NCIS since only in training?"

He rolls his eyes, "My team drills it into my head all the time about how important its to keep a well maintained weapon. Self defense class not that is really dull."

"Why is that?" Abby asked.

"When they are fighting with each other its funny to watch them but when with me boring because they last 30 seconds..."

Tony snickers, "Bet you couldn't beat me at all."

"I bet could beat you in 10 minutes."

McGee starts laughing until a sound starts to go off from Tony's computer, "What are you playing over there?"

They hear some cursing as every computer in the area shuts off and McGee walks over to see the monitor, "Just looking at something McGoo."

Deeks looks at Gibbs walks over and slaps Tony and Palmer on back of the head, "You two single handly crashed every computer on this floor but how?"

McGee looks at the screen and at his desk, "What are you doing with the Carloi Project?"

Gibbs glares at his senior-field-agent and at Deeks, "Explain!"

Deeks runs a hand through his shaggy hair, "That is the project was working on for Vance in MTAC which was in my backpack when we left for lunch."

"How is it they got it then?" McGee asked having an idea as to how.

Deeks glares at Tony knowing he had picked the lock and goes to get his backpack and pulls out the lockbox, "Was in here and he had to pick the lock."

Vance walks down, "It crashed all of the computers in here because its suppose to only work in MTAC and OPs and these here aren't capable of sustaining the power in them. For your actions both are on displinary leave for 2 weeks without pay. Both of you."

Tony gasps at the thought, "2 weeks why?"

"DiNozzo you are both lucky that it only crashed this floor of computers and not more. So two weeks is fair."

[-]

Ziva that night walks out of the shower and slips on some pajama pants and hears a knock at the door and since Tony was still getting ready and they were expecting Abby and McGee for a movie night she answers the door and smiles, "Deeeks what brings you here?"

He smirks and holds a bag of food, "Abby invited me to the movie night."

She moves aside so he can walk inside and Tony walks out of their bedroom, "Whatcha doing here?" He asked still mad about earlier.

Abby walks in, "I invited him and play nice Tony or will let Kensi know and she will fly here just to kill you."

Deeks sits down in an armchair, "What watching tonight?"

Abby tosses him a movie, "Godfather trilogy."

Tony sighs and answers the door and comes back with chinese food, "Well how about we eat and then can watch some movies."

"So how long have you been working with Hetty?" McGee asked. "I went there with Gibbs for a case twice and was nice set up."

Abby nods and Deeks looks around, "4 years with them, 4 years with LAPD and 6 months a lawyer."

"How come you just signed the papers to become an agent?"

He runs a hand through his shaggy hair, "Because my last OP with LAPD I was almost killed because didn't have enough back-up and my partner with me wasn't so lucky. I had already been planning on it but a friend was injured so went under to try and get it over with."

"So always was yuo four getting along?"

He shakes his head, "No it took a while for Sam and Callen since I was new and they didn't know why they even needed a liaison officer since everyone that we ran into seemed to hate me and wasn't very good at the job and thought Hetty had other ideas for me."

"What happened? Why didn't they like you?" Abby asked confused as to why someone wouldn't like him.

"Undercover work with them intailed sometimes going after the dirty cops and just some didn't like how fast I went from cop to undercover detective. Hetty gave me a chance and eventually Sam, Kensi and Callen got use to me being there. No one thought I was going to last..."

"Rule 50...Loyalty is a powerful motivator - earn it from your team."

He nods and drinks some beer Ziva handed him, "In that line of work if your team can't trust yuo to have their backs then you are doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #18:<br>**_Its better to seek forgiveness, _  
><em>then ask permission<em>

**Rule #50:  
><strong>Loyalty_ is a powerful motivator,  
><em>_earn it from your team_


	11. stay quiet when Gibbs slaps or stares

**A/N:** _Tony doing something stupid of course_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #19a: When given a Gibbs stare(or glare), don't say something stupid Rule #19b: When given a Gibbs slap, take it<strong>

Tony, Ziva and McGee are in the bullpen working on the paperwork from their last case and Tony is bored from the loads and decides to play a game on his computer, "Should be working instead of playing the game on the computer Tony," McGee said.

Tony shakes his head and continues to play, "Don't worry McNossy I have my paperwork already done and no need to worry about me."

Ziva laughs, "Yeah right you finished all that paperwork well before either of us but how?"

"I am senior-field-agent and well known for the art of finishing my paperwork before anyone of you."

Gibbs walks in and looks at his team members and then at Tony, "DiNozzo get back to work and stop playing that game on your computer and better be done when I come back here," he warned them and walked off most likely in search of more coffee.

Tony glares at Ziva and McGee, "How in the world does he do that?"

They both shrug, "No idea but best to get back to work before find out what he will do when he comes back," McGee said getting back to work.

Tony turns back to his computer and instead of working he plays his game not bothering to notice when Gibbs walks in and sits down at his desk, "DINOZZO what are you doing?"

Tony turns to face his boss and see him staring at him and plays dumb, "Um trying to finish work boss."

Gibbs walks over and slaps him in back on the head, "Looks like playing that same game to me," he slaps him again but harder and turns off the monitors. "Get back to work without your computer this time," he glares at his SFA.

"Oh boss that is much harder to do these days."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow and walks over and slaps him on back of the head, "Ouch boss what was that for?"

"Well to bad find a way," he walks off towards the elevator.

Tony rubs the back of his head, "Damn what was that for?"

McGee answers, "Rule 19."

"What one is that?"

"When given a Gibbs stare or glare don't say anything stupid," he said.

Ziva continues not looking at them, "When given a Gibbs slap, take it. You broke both rules and not to mention never lie to Gibbs he will always know."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #19a:<br>**_When given a Gibbs stare, __don't say something stupid_

**Rule #19b:  
><strong>_When given a Gibbs slap, take it_


	12. underestimating your opponant is bad

**A/N:**_ this one Tony challenges Deeks to a fight and underestimates his skills in a fight_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #20: Never under estimate your opponent<strong>

Tony is sitting at his desk the day he came back from his suspension and see McGee and Ziva working at their desks on what was their latest case that had finished the night before and now all they had to do was the loads of paperwork and hope for no case, "So where is Gibbs?"

Gibbs walks in, "Workout downstairs," he said before leaving with his duffle bag.

They all grab their duffle bags and head for the gym and change and when they all walk over to where the mat is on one side of the room they can see Gibbs already in the ring holding a punching pad as someone punches it, "Hey boss," Tony said.

Gibbs puts down the pad and leans over and picks up a water bottle and hands another one to Deeks who takes off his head gear, "So what we doing?" McGee asked.

Tony snickers, "I think probie and my are going to finish a bet and see if he really can take me..." Tony said.

Deeks rolls his eyes, "Your on but what if we win?"

"Whoever wins does the other persons paperwork for a week or in your case homework."

They shake hands and Ziva sighs, "You are so immature and I don't think you want him to do your homework or never will get done."

Tony hops in the ring and Gibbs helps him put the gloves on, "How long is the time limit?"

McGee answers, "10 minutes boss but I will beat him long before that."

Abby comes bouncing in and smiles figuring Tony was going to lose, "I am betting Marty is going to win."

Tony shoots her a look, "Abs your suppose to be on my side."

Ziva shakes her head, "I am with her. The upper dog."

Deeks snickers as Gibbs helps him put his gear on see Abby playing with a camera, "Its underdog Ziva."

Tony joins him in the ring, "Ziva your my partner and suppose to be on my side when comes to these things," Gibbs hops down and they start.

Tony gets a few good punches and which are returned and after a few minutes of that Tony knocks him to the ground and they start to wrestle around, "Come on Tony," McGee said.

Tony looks down at his opponent, "I thought you could beat me?"

He twists around and gets Tony on his back and in a headlock, "Said I could."

Tony gives up and collapses against the mat, "Pretty good but time?"

Abby bounces in place, "6 minutes."

Ziva puts on her gloves and turns to Deeks, "Still want to try me?"

Tony starts to laugh, "Ziva I think his friends want him back in one piece."

Deeks shakes his head and tosses the water bottle to Abby, "Your on David."

Ziva is the first to start at him but he dodges the blows and she does the same but she gets a good kick in to his side and he falls to knees but he swipes a leg under her legs and they both are start to wrestle around on the mat while both standing up and throwing punches.

McGee looks to see Abby taping, "Who you think will win?"

Tony shakes his head smirking, "Ziva of course."

[-]

10 minutes later, Deeks sits on her stomach and has her pinned and she rolls her eyes finally relenting that he had won but was sure they were going to have a rematch soon and she can get the chance to beat him once and for all, "Okay you win so get off of me. You weigh a bunch."

He takes her offered hand to get up, "Its you weigh a ton and good match."

She slaps the back of Tony's head as he tries to hold back a laugh, "Shut up DiNozzo or we can try."

He raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend and raises his hands to surrender, "No thank you. One loss a day is enough."

Gibbs shakes his head, "Hit the showers and get back to work."

"Where you learn to fight?" McGee asked as they head for the showers.

"Kensi likes to do that with me in the gym when we have time to cool down from a case or when we have nothing better to do and we sometimes use an electic knifes that when they hit someone skin they send a shick through your body and not good after a while."

Tony laughs, "Okay we have to get some of those but no way is Ziva aloud near them or she will use them as forms of torture."

"She already has enough knifes to do that," McGee said.

Ziva looks up as they walk into the bullpen, "Abby emailed the videos to your team in Los Angelas and they were laughing hyenas."

McGee holds back his laughter unlike Tony and Deeks, "Ziva its they were laughing hysterically."

She waves him off, "Wahtever you say but they find it really funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #20:<br>** _Never under estimate your opponent_


	13. never interrupts Gibbs in interrogation

**A/N: **_this one Deeks is the one to break one of the main rules Gibbs has and something happens...translation on the bottom of the page_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #21: Never Say your sorry, its a sign of weakness...unless to friend or family<br>****Rule #22: Never interrupt Gibbs during an interrogation **

Gibbs in an interrogation with a suspect with Ziva and Tony watching in the observation room. Deeks walked into the bullpen and looks at the plasma screen and listens to what the guy is say and whispers something which caused McGee to turn and face him, "You know him?"

Deeks shakes his head, "What's he doing in there?"

"Gibbs is questuioning him but keeps mumbling something that Ziva who speaks about 10 languages doesn't understand."

He shakes his head, "That's becuase he doesn't speak Portuguesse?"

Ziva and Tony come over, "No I don't speak that but you do?"

"I had to learn fast from one of the OPs I went on with LAPD but Gibbs is scaring him. He understands no english and need someone to translate before he doesn't talk at all."

Tony smirks at the thought of him breaking one of the most important rules and claps him on the shoulder, "You get to tell him that."

Deeks heads to the interrogation room and knocks before Gibbs walks out, "What the hell?" He about shouts.

He doesn't seem fased by the shouting, "Your suspect has no idea what the hell you asking him becuase he understands no english..."

"And you know this why?" He hissed at the man.

He bites his lower lip, "I had to learn some Portuguesse and know what he's trying to tell you."

Gibbs points to the door, "Then get in there because we don't have time to find someone to translate."

Deeks walks in the room leaning against the wall, "Olá como se chama você?" _(hello what is your name?)_

"O meu nome é Nico Azteola. O que está continuando aqui? Por que estão eu aqui?" the man asked him scared._ (my name is Nico Azteola. What is going on here? Why am I here?)_

Deeks turns to Gibbs, "He wants to know why he's here? What's going on?"

Fornell walks in the room, "We want to know how he knows Arturo Valadez."

**Você sabe se o tipo tem alguém ele poderia virar a?"** You know if the guy has anyone he might turn to?

**Nenhum resto da sua família somos mortos em uma casa dispara há 5 anos diretamente depois que ele deixou a cidade e não visto desde então: **No rest of his family we're killed in a house fire 5 years ago right after he left town and not seen since

**Alguém sabe quem o estabeleceu fogo?: **Anyone know who set the fire?

**Os poice não têm nenhuma idéia quem foi: **The poice have no idea who it was

Deeks turns to face the man, "Como você conhece Arturo Valadez?" _(How do you know Arturo Valadez?)_

"Ele cresceu comigo e minha pequena irmã no mesmo bloco e foi os melhores amigos durante anos e logo ele afastou-se." _(he grew up with me and my little sister on the same block and were best friends for years then he moved away)_

"Há quanto tempo ele se afasta? Você sabe onde?" _(how long ago he moved away? You know where?)_

"Não sei onde ele foi mas ele partiu há aproximadamente 5 anos." _(I don't know and he moved away 5 years ago)_

"Said they grew up together with his little sister on the same block and were best friends for years but moved away and no idea where but about 5 years ago," he told Gibbs.

"Ask him if he knows if the guy has anyone he might turn to?" Gibbs asked growing frustrated.

"Você sabe se o tipo tem alguém ele poderia virar a?" _(You know if the guy has anyone he might turn to?)_

"Nenhum resto da sua família somos mortos em uma casa dispara há 5 anos diretamente depois que ele deixou a cidade e não visto desde então." _(No rest of his family we're killed in a house fire 5 years ago right after he left town and not seen since)_

"Alguém sabe quem o estabeleceu fogo?" (Anyone know who set the fire?_)_

"Os poice não têm nenhuma idéia quem foi." _(The poice have no idea who it was)_

Gibbs looks at them still a bit confused, "What he just say?"

"Said the guy has no family since they were all killed shortly after he left and that was 5 years ago and no one knows who set the house fire."

Deeks walks out of the room and into the bullpen, "Wow you made it out of there alive?" Tony asked surprised.

Deeks takes a drink of his warm coffee and Gibbs walked behind him and slapped the back of Tony's head and tapped Deeks, "Don't do that again."

"Rule 22 never interrupts Gibbs when he's in an interrogation. It throws of his mojo."

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Boss?"

"That was for sending him in there to see what would happen DiNozzo but," he turns to Deeks. "Good work though."

"Um...sorry that had.." Deeks tried to say but was stopped.

Gibbs holds up his hand, "Never say your sorry, its a sign of weakness."

Ziva walks over and sits down at her desk playing with a knife, "True unless its to friend or family."

Gibbs glares at his team, "Just get back to work and see what you can find out on him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_thought since everyone else seems to know a different language that maybe Deeks should have the chance to know one that know one else knows_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #22:<br>**_Never interrupt Gibbs while in an interrogation _

**Rule #21:  
><strong>_Never say your sorry,_ _its a sign of weakness_  
><em>unless to friends or family<em>


	14. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I am at a stand still with coming up with stories

to go along with some of Gibbs rules

for Team Gibbs to be crzy enough to break!

you can pitch me some ideas as to what one

senario can come up with and can try and come up

with a story to go along with it

just suggest a rule and whatever else can think

can be one that you think should be a rule

or whatever you think coud be crazy enough

to go along with the story since

it really don't matter what come up with!

just leave what rule would think of and a idea of

what you think should happen to break that rule


	15. always be prepared & no undercover ppl

**A/N: **_i decided too make jenny shephard still alive_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #26: Be Prepared For Anything<br>Rule #49: Never Trust Undercover Agents (unless their your own)**

Director Shephard walks into the bullpen to see Ziva, Tony and McGee working on a case but having difficulty trying to link it to an old case back in California because LAPD had no idea how to get ahold of the detective that was the orignal one on the case and no one knew where the guy was. She smirks remembering how surprised she was a minute ago to learn Gibbs had taken the day off due to pnuemonia after he had run after a suspect thru pouring rain and she insisted he stay home and she watches them, "Seems the LAPD had an undercover agent in there once but are having a hard time contacting them and get more details on the case," Tony said to his partners and shakes his head and hangs up.

"So we have a sketchy reports from the case that links the two cases and the lead person isn't available?" Ziva asked him.

McGee nods and turns back to his computer, "Seems he's not with them anymore and they are trying to find a way to get ahold of him and no they wont give us his real name."

Tony groans in frustration, "This is why rule 49 is great."

Ziva looks at him confused, "Which one is that?"

Jenny makes her presence known, "Never trust an undercover agent unless their yuor own."

Tony sits down at his desk, "McGeek get to looking and try and find the persons real name and maybe we can find a way to make them useful."

Deeks walks in on his phone, "Bates I am not flying all the way there for you to tell me you need me when I don't work there anymore," he told him and hung up and looks at the plasma and raises an eyebrow after recognizing the name. "Petty Office James Ramirez. LAPD was investigating him for several murders and drug charges and was killed in a police shootout over two years ago. They are trying to see whose started his business all over again after all of this-"

Tony is the first one to break the silence, "How yuo know this?"

Deeks and the director share a look and she nods, "I was the one undercover with his group that you are trying to find."

McGee snorts but not surprised, "Makes sense since they said the cop wasn't with them and they had no idea how to get ahold of you."

"You know if his group has any connections out here in DC?" Tony asked.

He nods and takes the clicker and pushes a few buttons on his tablet, "Seems he has a few guys he use to run with that moved out here that were never convicted."

Ziva grabs the sedan keys, "Come on and can show us."

[-]

Ziva pulls up to the address that Deeks had and Tony and McGee step out and steady themselves from her crazy driving seeing Deeks get out and drinking his coffee like was nothing and Tony walks over and slaps the back of his head, "In middle of the boondocks?" McGee asked all hating the area.

"How are yuo not affected by her driving?" Tony asked him.

"You have to remember Kensi drives the same way all the time and so can rest of the team when they need to. Callen wont get in the same car with her when she's driving becuase her driving normally is just like that and made worse when were in a hurry. I am use to it."

McGee just shakes his head remember the few times he was in Los Angelas and had to ride with her, "I can see what you mean with Kensi driving but nothing like Gibbs."

Ziva rolls her eyes and slaps the back of her partner's head, "Rule 26-"

Deeks answers her this time, "Always be prepared for anything. Like your driving and me not getting sick over it surprising both of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #26:<strong>_  
>Be Prepared For Anything<em>

_**Rule #49:  
><strong>N__ever Trust Undercover Agents  
>(unless Their Your Own)<em>


	16. never mess with someone's coffee

**A/N: **_sorry but late in update but been working on the chapter for a while and then locked out of uploading my storues...Jorge is from one of my other stories_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #7a: Always be specific when you lie<br>Rule #23a: Never mess with a Marine's coffee (if you want to live)**

Tony walks into the bullpen wearing his sunglasses and rubs his forehead trying to get rid of the pounding inside his head as drops his bag behind his desk and sits down in his chair and turns on his computer and looks around to see Ziva and McGee staring at him, "What Probie and Probette?"

Jorge walks in and smirks at seeing him trying to fight the signs of a hangover and can't help but tease him as he sits down in a desk he was using and sends a message

**JP:**_ want to have some fun teasing Tony?_

**Ziva:**_ what are you talking about?_

**McGee:** _Ziva he has a hangover right now and can have some fun messing with him until Gibbs shows up_

**Ziva:**_ since the other day and he pulled that prank on me I will help you_

Tony looks over at them and squints but can see they are all typing away at theri keyboards and knows they are doing something more then work since they had finished the latest case yesterday and Parker was there for a few weeks and closes his eyes deciding he didn't care.

**JP: **_how about we pull one over on his like he does to you guys?_

**McGee:** _gluing his fingers to his keyboard?_

**Ziva:** _will do something once i get coffee_

[=]

McGee and Jorge look up when Ziva walks back into the bullpen with a tray of coffee and she gets a nod from McGee knowing his prank was good and she sets the coffee down on everyones desks and Tony stands up and grabs her cup from her desk when not looking and pops something inside and glares at McGee _'don't say a thing probie'_ and Gibbs walks in and Ziva hands him the one from her desk and drinks some and one look from Tony has him snickering, "What DiNozzo?"

Tony can't help but laugh at seeing Gibbs with blue food coloring in his mouth, "Um...nothing boss..."

Gibbs shakes his head and goes to Vance's office and Tony turns to his partner, "Care to explain Dah-veed?"

She shrugs and can hear some curse words from Vance's office before Gibbs walks out and down the stairs, "What the hell happened?"

Tony points to Ziva, "She got the coffee boss."

Gibbs turns and slaps the back of his head, "DINOZZO!" He stormed off towards the restrooms.

McGee shakes his head, "Two rules broke. 23 and 7. He's going to kill you?"

"Which ones are they?" Jorge asked walking over.

"7 is: always be specific when you lie," Ziva told him. "23 is: never mess with a marines coffee if you want to live."

Tony slumps down in his chair and rubs the back of his neck, "He's going to kill me and all Ziva fault."

She shoots daggers at him, "How is it my guilt?"

"Your fault because you set it on yuor desk and not his and I had no idea until was to late."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #7a:<br>**_Always be specific when you lie_

**Rule #23a:  
><strong>_Never mess with a Marine's _ _coffee  
>(if you want to live)<em>


	17. Gibbs is always watching no games

**A/N:** _sorry this chapter is so short but couldn't decided much to write about tthis rule so making it really short_

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #37: There is no room for play when there is work<strong>  
><strong>Rule #41: Expect Gibbs to watch yuo at all times<strong>

Jorge Parker walks into the bullpen to see Tony sitting at his desk playing a computer game and no one else around and figures there was no cased right then or Gibbs would be killing him right now and he sets his duffle bag down on the floor behind McGee's desk for the time bring and moves to stand next to the filing cabinet that sits between McGee and Tony's desks and watch him play Angry Birds and after a few minutes decides to let him know he was there, "Don't you have work to do?"

Tony jumps a little and almost falls out of his seat but catches himself and glares at him, "Agent Parker what we owe the pleasure of seeing you this time?"

"Wanting to catch sometime with Abby while in town and Vance wanted to talk to me about something."

"So you felt the need to come over here and bug me?" Tony asked drinking some coffee.

McGee and Ziva walk in and smile over at them, "Jorge good to see you made it back here in one piece?" McGee said shaking his hand.

**[=]**

Gibbs has been watching them talking and playing for a few minutes and finally decides to try and get them to get some more work done or more specifically his senior field agent to stop playing games on his phone and he walks into the room and slaps the back of Tony's head, "No playing while at work. So if you can't find something to do here other then play a game on your phone I can find something for you to be doing and then you can go home and look for more work," he said and headed for the elevator.

Tony rubs the back of his head and slaps the back of both guys heads, "Should have warned me he was there."

Ziva snickers at her fiance and she glares at her, "Rule 41," McGee reminds him.

"Which one is that probie?" he asked sitting at his own desk. "So many of them to remember."

"Expect Gibbs to watch you at all times," he said smuggly before sitting at his desk.

Tony glares at him and tosses a foam football and hits him in the head, "Yeah that one can be a pain-"

Gibbs walks in and slaps the back of his head before heading to his desk, "Ya think DiNozzo. Dead marine in Quantico let's go," he tells them as he grabs his SIG and heads for the elevator not waiting for a confirmation if they were following him or not and once inside he turns to Tony. "Catch you playing a game here again you will be looking for more work."

Tony mock salutes him, "Yes boss."

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #37:<strong>  
><em>There is no room for play <em>  
><em>when there is work<em>

**Rule #41:**  
><em>Expect Gibbs to be watching<br>yuo at all times_

**A/N:** _i decided to throw in my own character from another story_


	18. protecting the ones that you call family

**A/N:** _sorry for the gap in the chapters but have had writers block as to what to write for some chapters and came up with this_

**A/N:**_ this is years into the future where Tiva and McAbby are together Dylan (5) and Tony Jr and Talia (9)_

* * *

><p><strong>Unspoken Rule: Never piss Ziva off<strong>

**Unspoken Rule: Never insult Ziva's driving**

**Unspoken Rule: Protect the ones you care about**

Tony and Ziva are coming back from a crime scene when both of their cell phones start ringing and since she was driving he was the one that grabbed his phone groaning when he saw the screen saying KIDS SCHOOL but he shows her the name before answering the call not missing her look, "DiNozzo?"

"Mr DiNozzo, this is principle Pointer from McKinley Elementary School and seems we need you to come here and pick your kids up from school," the man told him. "Right away."

He started to worry, "Can you tell me why?"

"Can explain it when you or your wife get here," he said before hanging up.

Ziva looks over at her husband when he hangs up, "What was that about?"

"Principle wants us to come and pick the kids up at school for some reason he will tell us when get there," he sent a text off to Gibbs to let him know why they weren't heading back to the office right away. "He didn't want to tell me anything over the phone so have to see when get there."

She sighs before flipping on the lights and doing a U-turn, "How the hell he not tell you?"

He holds onto the bar above his head, "Zee-vah need to slow down."

She shoots him a glare, "Something is going on with one or all of the kids and you want me to slow down?"

He knew better and should haven't had said a thing as they pull up outside the school and once get passed security and head for the front office where a tall woman with bright red hair was sitting at the front desk glancing over as the door opens and they walk hastily inside and up to her, "Can I help you?"

"Principle Pointer called us to pick up DiNozzo kids," Tony said not sure which one though. "Expecting us."

She nods before hitting a button the phone, "Mr and Mrs DiNozzo are here."

"You can send them in here," someone said.

She points to a door, "Can head inside."

Tony opens the door to see his two oldest children sitting there in some chairs looking away, "Hello, I am Mr Pointer and you must be Mr and Mrs DiNozzo?" he said and shook their hands before turning to the twins that were sitting there but not looking at their parents or him. "You two can wait outside the office."

Once the door closed Ziva spoke first, "What did you call about?"

"Seems that both of your children were in a fight during recess with some older kids," he plays a tape. "This is what camera recorded."

Tony looked at him once was over, "What I saw was 4 older kids picking on a kidergartener and Talia and TJ coming to his rescue. What about the other kids?"

"Seems that all of the kids indicate Dylan was teasing the 3rd graders by throwing rocks at them while they had been playing basketball and they were defending themselves. Of course the court area isn't covered by the camera so all we can do is take the word of the kids that were there as to what happened."

Ziva was fuming, "4 against 1 isn't fair and you don't think they would come to his rescue? How they end up in view of the camera?"

"He had run away when they chased him."

"What does my son say about what happened?" Tony asked.

"That am not sure since wont say a word to anyone right now and keeping away from his siblings," he called TJ first. "Tell us what happened?"

"I saw that Dylan was playing with a ball in the grass by the courts by himself when a few minutes later he cried out. When turned around he was being chased by some older kids who had easily caught up to him that's when Talia and me ran over to them but they stopped hitting him and started on us before the teachers stopped us."

"So he was nowhere near the courts?"

He nodded glancing at his parents, "He was across the field from them."

"You can go sit outside and let your sister in here," he did and Talia walked inside. "Tell me what happened."

"My class had been let out to play for recess and I looked around to find Dylan since he had the same time usually and he was playing by himself in the field by the basketball courts. when a few minutes later he cried out. When turned around he was being chased by some older kids who had easily caught up to him that's when TJ and me ran over to them but they stopped hitting him and started on us before the teachers stopped us."

"Thank you Talia you can wait with him."

Ziva waited until she closed the door to speak, "Seems that he was nowhere near those kids. So what the hell happened?"

"Maybe can ask him yourself," he leads them to the nurses office where Dylan was lying on the cot there. "Your mom and dad are here."

The little boy frowns but Tony pats his head, "Can you tell him what happened?"

He rubs his sore arm but starts, "I was playing with a ball in the grass area by the basketball courts when some older kids started yelling at me but when I didn't say anything they started to come at me so I started to run over to where TJ and Talia were but they caught me and started beating me up but why not sure."

"So you didn't start throwing rocks at them?" He asked in stern voice. "That's what they told me."

He pointed out the window, "There aren't any rocks near the grass."

Ziva looked out to the area he was pointing to that can be seen from the window seeing he was right, "There are no rocks near there."

"I am going to look into this more but the kids should stay home until monday."

Ziva shook her head before Tony helps him off the cot, "Better take care of this or-" she leaves the threat hanging as head for the front desk signing all of the kids out and they head back to their lockers to collect their things where teacher gives the older two some homework to do over the weekend.

The ride to the Navy Yard was in silence but Talia finally speaks, "Are we in trouble for that?"

"Grandpa Gibbs is going to dish out that punishment since were leaving for work tonight and will be staying with him," he said not missing as all three gulped as they walk into the bullpen and Gibbs glares at both agents who point to their desks where the kids sit down in the chairs since having already told Gibbs. "All yours boss."

Gibbs nods as both kiss the kids before leaving and he walks over pulling Dylan in his mother's chair with to where the other two were, "It was wrong to fight but for good reasons."

"You mean protecting Dylan?" Talia asked. "Unspoken rule?"

He kisses her forehead, "Unspoken rules: protect the ones you consider family. By coming to his rescue was the right thing to do."

"So were not in trouble?" TJ asked.

"Talia and you are for fighting but grounded to Abby's lab for the night."

"What about me?" Dylan asked.

Gibbs ruffled his youngest grandson's hair before standing up, "Nothing you can stay up here as long as don't get a case."

Abby comes skipping in and sets a portable DVD player on Ziva's desk kissing all three on top of their heads, "Here you go and some movies."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unspoken Rule:<br>**Never piss Ziva off_

_**Unspoken Rule:  
><strong>Never insult Ziva's driving_

_**Unspoken Rule:  
><strong>Protect the ones you care about_


	19. never doubt a man and his robot

**A/N:**_ this is a crossover with Flashpoint character__  
><em>

**Summary: **_what happens when throw in a bomb and a newcomer  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Unspoken Rule: Never Doubt A Man And His Robot<strong>

McGee walked off the elevator with another man both chatting away about a new program but Tony and Ziva turn to see a robot between the two of them, "Probie you finally make a wife?"

McGee shook his head at his partner, "No, actually Spike Scarlatti these are my team mates Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo."

Ziva shook his hand smiling, "This should be fun with two Italians. What brings you here?"

Spike moved the robot to McGee's desk, "Conference here on mechanical engineering my bosses wanted me to attend and the guy that helped design her is going to be there."

Tony just stared at him, "So you two are friends?" Ziva asked the man.

Gibbs and Abby walked over staring at the newcomer and robot, "See made a new friend, McGee."

Abby hugged the newcomer, "Wow, am glad that you made it this year and could bring babycakes so cool."

"Abbs you're crushing me," she let him go and looked her over. "Wow, seems that have few more dents since last time seen here."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "A few close calls since then but you know comes with the job."

Gibbs hung up his phone, "Let's go bomb threat at Norfolk."

Abby was grinning, "Since you're on loan why don't you show them what she can do?"

"What are you talking about Abbs?" Tony asked confused.

McGee grinned and answered, "He's here helping NCIS train to handle bombs and explosives better and the robot is what our bomb squad uses but more high-tech."

/*/*/*/

At the scene, McGee helped him get babycakes out of the truck and scanned around the place before handing him a pass, "This will stop someone from questioning why on this side of yellow tape."

"So is DiNozzo always that skeptical about new people?" Spike asked him.

"He doesn't like when someone shows up that he thinks can take the lime light away from him."

Gibbs stopped short of where Bomb Squad was using their own robot, "They can't get a read on this so not sure yours will."

Both men were grinning, "I think she can do far more than yours can by far which is why am here."

They all watched as he manuevers his machine to where the bag was and after scanning it, "You all need to get the hell out of here."

Gibbs and the others looked at him as he stared at a tablet, "I have seen this kind before and if it's the same man he will be watching the ship from somewhere close."

The head bomb tech shook his head, "You can disarm that thing?"

"Time to show them what can do," he said walking over and after looking around he messed around for few minutes before lifting the keypad that was attached and cut a wire. "All good here."

McGee gave his friend a high-five smirking as they headed outside, "How did you know what to do?" Tony asked him.

"My team back home dealt with the man before but he escaped to the US before got caught and guess came here to DC but good thing you caught him."

"So that's what here to work on with some of the agents at NCIS?"

"Director wanted a way to update your bomb skills and figured would bring in an expert on the mater and that's where I come in."

"But where are you from?" Ziva asked him. "How you know all of that?"

"Explosive expert on team one of the SRU in Toronto."

Everyone started to laugh, "SWAT teams that chase down criminals also."

"But how do you know McGoo?" Tony asked him.

"He's also one of the best computer hackers in Canada and know through that," McGee told them.

"Another geek with a gun and a badge?"

Gibbs slapped the back of his head, "Shut up while ahead DiNozzo."


End file.
